Není to zvěromág
by Princezna Popelka
Summary: Malá Ingrid se narodila s zvláštním rysem - kočičími oušky. Když nastupuje do prvního roku v Bradavicích, očekává, že jí tato její podivná ozdoba studium rozhodne něulehčí. Nečeká však, že se strhne taková vřava z šikany. Nešťastná Ingrid pozná opravdovou kamarádku v Lily Evansové, své spolubydlící, se kterou společně projdou všemi typickými i netypickými nástrahami puberty.


1r. 1.p

Bylo prvního září a já jsem nastoupila do Bradavického expresu. Políbila jsem matku a usadila se do kupé, kam jsme před chvílí uložily kufry. Pocházela sem z chudé rodiny, jen já, matka a bratr. Byla jsem jediná čarodějka, takže vlastně dcera nekouzelníků, obyčejných lidí, jak jsem se později dozvěděla, mudlů, spolu se zjištěním trefného urážlivého označení čarodějů z nekouzelných rodin: mudlovští šmejdi. Ano takže jsem tam seděla, mudlovská šmejdka, rozhlížejíc se z okna se šťastným úsměvem na tváři. To jsem ještě netušila, že s mým původem a mou podivnou ozdobou na hlavě, kterou mi právě zakrýval šátek, jsem neměla sebemenší šanci na šťastné studovaní a kupu přátel, jak jsem si představovala. Zkoumala jsem pohledem kupé, působilo pěkně a útulně na tak starý vlak používaný dospívajícími dětmi. Naposledy jsem tehdy zamávala svému dvojčeti bez oušek a své matce, svému šťastnému dětství.

"Ahoj, já jsem... Páni co to máš na hlavě?!"

"Jo, vážně to jsou kočičí uši..." Odvětila jsem odevzdaně stejně staré holce ve dveřích, už třetí, ty předchozí dvě vyklidily prostor hned jak si vyšimly mé ozdoby. „Ale vlastně, jsou trošku větší..."

"Páni, a jak jsi k nim přišla?"

"Narodila jsem se s nimy..." pokrčila jsem rameny, "Nechceš si přisednout?"

"Ne, promiň já už musím jít." Ozvalo se, ale děvče už bylo pryč.

K poledni se před dveřmi mého kupé shluklo už pár lidí, a ti co nemeli dost drzosti stát a čumět prochzeli kolem a 'nenápadně koukali'. Bylo to tak otravné. Tolik zraňující. Věděla jsem, že má ouška jsou úkaz přírody, ale nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že to bude takový problém. Vastala jsem a zařvala na své pozorovatele něco ve smyslu, že nejsou v ZOO a ať vypadnou nebo začnu vybírat vstupné. Ano už od mládí jsem měla prořízlou pusu a to se nezměnilo ani přes můj nedostatek přátel v období puberty. Partička čumilů se rozešla a já jsem zatáhla závěsy. ‚No to bude nádhera, snad se najde aspoň jeden tolerantní člověk.' Povzdechla jsem si a zahleděla se z okna, kde se míhala uchvacující lehce zvlněná krajina.

"Ingrid Stroysmen, Nebelvír," vyřkl moudrý klobouk a já se šla posadit ke stolu mé nové koleje. Udělali mi místo, ale nikdo se se mnou nebavil, všichni na mě jen blbě zírali. Vlastně ne všichni jen blbě zírali, podstatná část z nich si taky šeptala. No super. Fakt super! Brzo mou pozornost ovšem upoutala večeře, která se vynořila ze stolu jakoby mávnutím kouzelnické hůlky. A co si budem, ono to nejspíš i mávnutím hůlky bylo. Předtím jsem byla příliš nervózní abych se vůbec rozhlédla a zamyslela, ale teď mě upoutal strop, ze kterého pršelo. Neodvážila jsem se však nikoho zeptat jak je to možné, na to všichni vyhlíželi příliš nepřátelsky. Naložila jsem si na talíř trošičku ode všeho a rozhodla se vyzkoušet co zdejší kuchyně nabízí. Za chvíli jsem ale byla plná k prasknutí. Z domu jsem rozhodně nebyla zvaklá na tak velké porce.

"Hej Ušatko!" ozvalo se za mými zády. Neotočila jsem se, přestože mi bylo jasné na koho volají.

"Hej! Stroysmen! Jsi hluchá?"

"Nejsem! Jen mi nebylo jasné, že voláte na mě! Omlouvám se, moc!" Štěkla jsem a chtěla pokračovat v cestě. Zastavila mě však další poznámka.

"Tak si to zapamatuj Ušatko, máš nové jméno."

Pokřikovali a se smíchem odcházeli s davem ke kolejím. Posmutněla jsem, tušila jsem že se se mnou nebudou bavit, ale proč jsou až takhle zlí? Celou cestu jsem to snášela, ale v ložnici, když už ostatní holky spaly, jsem to nevydržela a dala pocitům průchod. Slzy mi stékaly po tvářích, do vlasů, schytával je polštář, tak jako přikrývka zachytávala vzlyky. Ale asi ne úplně protože se moje postel u kraje prohnula váhou někoho jiného.

"Ty jsi Ingrid že?" Otázala se dívenka opatrně. "Ta s těmi..."

"Těmy oušky?" Vyhrkla jsem naštvaně, "jo, to jsem já a jestli si se přišla posmívat, posluž si!"

"Ale proboha proč bych to dělala blázínku, já jsem Lily Evansová, neplač, jsou to debilové!" pohladil mě po vlasech a tak jsem si našla první z mých mála kamarádek.

Seďela jsem ve společenské místnosti vedle Lily, obě dvě jsme se učily, obě dvě jsme měly zrzavé vlasy, obě dvě v uniformě. Nebýt mých oušek, vypadaly bychom jako dvojčata.

"Ale ale, Ušatka.." ozvalo se předemnou dvojhlasně. Proboha, už tu byli zase. Ti dva nejprotivnější. Ostatní si už na mě zvykli, nebavili se se mnou, ale aspoň se mi nesmáli, teda většina až na pár vyjímek ze zmijozelu a tyhle dva výrostky, kteří k mému neštěstí byly v mém ročníku, mé koleji a třídě. James Potter a Sirius Black. James byl takový moula, to by mě netrápilo, ale Sirius, ne jen že byl překrásny, ale také velmi důvtipný.

"Proboha nechte ji být!" zakřičela na ně má nejlepší a jediná přítelkyně.

"A proč asi Evansová?"

"Protože je to taky člověk!"

"No to bych neřekl..." Odfrkl si posměšně James.

"Takový malý člověk, na půl zvíře, na půl šprtka..." pronesl zasněně Sirius, "vážně myslíš, že takovou příležitost si necháme ujít?"

"Necháte, protože já jdu!" Vykřikla jsem, zvedla se odběhla do své ložnice.


End file.
